Blog użytkownika:Hirbav/Satan's Soul, Rozdział 1: Jego lokaj, przyjacielski
Plik:Ssr1.png Jego lokaj, przyjacielski Był zwykły, zimowy dzień. Nad Londynem i posiadłością Phantomhive padał biały, śnieżny puch. Bard wraz z Milly śmieli się z debijającej panicza miny Sebastiana. Nagle do posiadłości wpadł rozweselony Finny, trzymający w ręku tajemniczy papier. Sebastian zabrał mu to tajemnicze pismo i podał Cielowi. - Sebastianie, szykój wóz. - rozkazał panicz, nie odciągając wzroku od liter. - Yes, my lord. - odpowiedział posłusznie Michaelis. W pozowzie, Sebastian pozwolił sobie zapytać panicza, po co taki pośpiech. Ciel odpowiedział mu, że dostał rozkaz od królowej. Na jednej z londyńskich uliczek znaleziono ciało kobiety, która przez morderstwem została okradziona. Ponadto, nie była to pierwsza taka dziewczyna. Tydzień temu znaleziono ich odobno aż trzy. Powóz zatrzymał się, a Sebastian otworzył drzwi paniczowi Phantomhive. Ciel rozjerzał się po okolicy. Widział ślady rąk człowieka, które wskazywały, że ofiara próbowała jeszcze uciec. Na ziemi leżały również kawałki jej porwanej, niebieskiej sukni. Oczy Ciela pokazywały wtedy strach. - Sebastianie... - odezwał się panicz. - ... wyślij list do Gabriela, niech wraca do posiadłości. - Po co taki pośpiech, paniczu? - zdziwił się czarny lokaj. - Martwię się o moją siostrę. - odpowiedział panicz. - Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na jej stratę. Widząc, jak Ciel troszczy się o swoją coprawdy starszą, lecz bardziej bezbronną siostrę, Sebastian uśmiechnął się i pośpiesznie wysłał pismo do lokaja panienki Liliany. Ciel spojrzał na zimne i martwe ciało kobiety. Obraz krwi bardzo go obrzydził, ale był już do tego przyzwyczajony. Zaciekawiło go pochodzenie w jej gardle złotego sztyletu. - Sebastianie. Masz się dowiedzieć, czy w pozostałych ciałach również znaleziono to "coś" - rozkazał Ciel. W tym momencie z ciemniejszego kąta uliczki, Ciel usłyszał złowrogi chichot. - Sprawca nadal tu jest! - krzyknął młody hrabia i pobiegł za nim w pościg. Kierujący się za irytującym jego uszy dźwiękiem Ciel biegł ile tylko sił w nogach. Głos doprowadził go do skrzyżowania brukowanego placu. Tam sprawca zniknął. Po powrocie na miejsce zbrodni Sebastian wyczuł obecność tajemniczej osoby. Uznał, że ktoś ich śledzi. Chwycił srebrny zestaw sztućców i rzucił nimi w postać mężczyzny stojącą za nim. - Ała! Chcesz mnie zabić?! - krzyknął znajomy dla Sebastiana głos. Słysząc znajome dźwięki, Sebastian na początku się ucieszył, ale potem znów jego mina zrobiła się poważna. To nie może być on myślał Sebastian. Ku zdziwieniu czarnego lokaja, z cienia wyszła znana mu i przyjacielska dlan iego postać. Zobaczył mężczyznę znacznie podobnego do siebie, różniącego się tylko głosem, kolorem tęczówek i oczywiście osobowością. - Rafael...? - mruknął cicho pod nosem demon. - A co ty myślałeś, że Kuba Rozpruwacz? Proszę cię, stary... - odpowiedział na mruknięcie Rafael. - Ale... Wogóle skąd siętu wziąłeś?! - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Michaelis. - Powiedzmy... Shinigami mnie lubią. - Sebastianie, kto to? - zapytał niezorientowany panicz. - Przedstawiam ci paniczu Phantomhive moje przyjaciela Rafaela Catstera. Najlepszego szpiega w okolicy. Sebastian wraz ze swoim przyjacielem rozmawiali jeszcze długo. Ciel zaś nawet ich nie słuchał. Wciąż zastanawiał się nad pochodzeniem sztyletu w gardle. - Nie uważacie, że to dziwne? - zapytał nagle panicz. Miny obydwu demonów pokazały ogromne zaskoczenie nagłym pytaniem. Rafael podszedł do ciała i szybko wyciągnął sztylet. - Tak jak myślałem. - powiedział. - Na rękojeści znajduje sięcharakterystyczny symbol jednej z organizacji... - ...jakiej? - zapytał zaciekawiony Sebastian. - Do tego potrzebujemy pomocy Shinigami. W tej chwili Big Ben wskazał godzinę dwunastą. Ciel uśmiechnął się i postanowił dowiedzieć się więcej w jednej z kawiarenek przy piciu herbaty. Trójka panów wybrała stolik w cichym i odległym od innych miejscu, aby w spokoju obgadać tajemnicze zdarzenie. - Więc mówisz, Rafael, że to znak jednej z organizacji...? - zapytał Ciel popijając swoje słowa herbatą. - Wydaję mi się, że tak. A tak właściwie mam pewność, że to jakaś organizacja. - odpowiedział Catster. - Myślisz, że jej członkowie mogą być elitarni? - spytał Michaelis. - Nie mogę mieć co do tego pewności, Sebastanie. Bo cenności przedmiotu można jednak wywnioskować, że przestępstwa dokonał jeden z najważniejszych członków gangu. - Musiał to być ktoś naprawdę ważny... - stwierdził Ciel. - W końcu nie każdy może sobie pozwolić na szczere złoto. - Wśród takich gangów, każdy może sobie na to pozwolić. - poinformował Rafael. Spotkanie w kawiarence dobiegło końca. Teraz wszysto, co dotychczas można było stwierdzić w stu procentach zostało wyjaśnione przez Catstera. Trójka panów nie mogła się jednak spodziewać pewnej nietypowej niespodzianki... Po wyjściu z parceli publicznej tylnym wyjściem, z dachu budynku zeskoczył zazdrosny o czerwonookiego demona Shinigami. - Grell... Tylko ciebie do nieszczęścia brakowało. - dobił się panicz. - Przecież nie mogę sobie pozwolić na stratę kochanka. Jestem jedyną osobą grzechu wartą! - wtrącił swoje zdanie Sutcliff. Kosa śmierci Grella zaczęła atakować demoniczne ciało Rafaela. Atak z zaskoczenia przerwała jednak czerwonowłosa kobieta, która niczym anioł pojawiła się w ciemnej uliczce w obecności światła. Anioł...? - pomyślał Ciel, lecz jego zdanie na temat dziewczyny szybko zmieniło się, kiedy ta spoliczkowała Grella. Nie, to nie jest zwykły anioł. To anioł stróż - stwierdził Phantomhive. - Jeżeli myślisz sobie Grell, że będę piła herbatę z Willem, kiedy ty chańbisz mnie i wszystkich Shinigami to się grubo mylisz! - skarciła Sutcliff'a. - Czy moje oczy tylko śnią, czy to jest naprawdę rycerz światła, Shinigami Rose Sutliff? - zaskoczył się Rafael. - Tytuły w tej chwili nie są ważne. - odpowiedziała Rose, przyduszając głowę Grella do brukowanego placu. - Siostrzyczko... - wydusił z siebie Grell. - A idź do diabła. - zaproponowała Rose. - A wam, oferuję swoją pomoc. Gdyby nie Grell, już bym was pocięła moją kosą. O-O-O-O-O-O I to właśnie pierwszy rozdział Satan's Soul, którego datę premiery przeciągałam z dnia na dzień. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. W imieniu swoim i Wiktorii dziękujęz góry za komentarze i opinie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Satan's Soul Kategoria:Wiktoriq11 Kategoria:Hirbav